comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Chambers (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Jesse was born the daughter of the two crime-fighting parents, who are Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle. Before Jesse was born her mother retired from crime-fighting and decided to be an average parent, but Jesse's father wanted to continue helping people, which cause a lot of friction between her parents. Shortly after turning the 13, Jesse manifested super strength, which she inherited from her mother. After discovering this Jesse hid it from her family believing that they would worry about her. Jesse would eventually decide to hide her powers from her parents in till she was 18 believing that they would react better if she was older. Jesse would eventually not tell her parents after her father disappeared in a flash of light after stopping a robbery when she was 17. After holding a funeral for her father, Jesse began looking through his office to find a good picture of him eventually finding the Super Speed equation that gave her father his super speed written on a picture of Jesse as a kid with her father on their family vacation to Florida. After reading the equation Jesse discovered that it gave her super speed too, which she decided to hid from her mother as well, believing that her mother would be upset if she discovered Jesse's powers. Jesse would eventually move out of her mother's home and would study business at college. During this time Jesse would witness a mugging and would use her super speed to subdue the mugger and flee the scene with out being seen. Jesse spent 2 years stopping crimes and would eventually make a costume in case someone saw her. Present Justice League One day Jesse would be doing her rounds around town when she hear someone screaming for help. Jesse then proceeds to try to stop it like she normal does, but just as she moves to help the person, the man pulls out a small orb and presses a button, which explodes in a flash of light. Jesse blinded by the flash, hits a brick wall and tries to recover, but as she tries to get up, she is hit over the head with something. Jesse would awake a few hours later next to a woman covered in scales and the Opal City's resident superhero and friend of her parents, Starman. Jesse would introduce herself the Starman and would quickly learn that the woman that was imprisoned with them was an Altantean Princees known as Marella. The three of them would be taken out of their cell shortly after awaking. The three would brought to a large dinning room, where Jesse saw four men in costumes, but only managed to recognize one of them as Hourman who also worked with her father and mother. After the three of them were brought into the room, a man sitting at the table introduced himself as Vandal Savage and had something to offer them. Chemo & Sacrifice Funeral Who is the Flash? A week after Starman's funeral, Jesse returned to Philadelphia and continued to operate as its resident super-hero. Jesse would soon learn about another speedster active in Central City, who she begins to believe is her father. Jesse eager to find out the truth leaves to find the super-hero calling himself the Flash. Jesse arrives in Central City a day later and begins searching the city. Jesse eventually find the speedster stopping a bank robbery. After Flash leaves Jesse decides to follow him, but changes into her costume before she does.After short chase, she eventually catches up with him and asks if they can talk. Flash surprised that she can keep up with him asks what she wants to talk about. Jesse quickly takes the opportunity to ask if he is Johnny Quick, which Flash quickly tells her that he is not and that he is sorry to tell her this. Jesse doesn't believe him and removes her mask and tells him that she is his daughter Jesse. Flash then tells her that he is really not Johnny and removes his own mask to prove it. Jesse embarrassed by the revelation apologizes and becomes depressed. Flash the puts his mask back on and tells her not to give up, just because he was not her father and that he may still be out there. Jesse then asks if he would help her, which Flash responds that he will. Notes *Jesse knows Starman and Hourman's secret Identities. Category:New Earth-Two Category:Females Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Healing Factor Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two)